Sentimientos
by LoveLoki
Summary: Bueno, aquí os dejo mi segundo fic, aviso es LuNa, Nami tiene un sueño que cambiará su vida para siempre, sin embargo, cae en una depresión.
1. Chapter 1

Buenooo os dejo mi siguiente fanfic, también es un LuffyxNami… Pero es un poco más irreal (creo yo, aunque quien sabe), más profundo, y bastante dramático (A mi parecer U)

Pues eso.

**Sentimientos:**

A bordo del Thousand Sunny los tripulantes estaban navegando en un largo viaje, hacia la isla más cercana… quizás… unas 3 o 4 semanitas… era de noche… todos dormían… mientras todos soñaban placidamente, el sueño de la navegante, Nami, quizás cambiaría el rumbo del barco…

''_Sueño''_

_Nami se encuentra en un sitio oscuro, no se ve nada, ni la profundidad ni el espacio, nada. Empezaba a impacientarse…_

_Nami: Pero que hago aquí?? Se puede saber que pasa? Porque a medida que avanzo no pasa nada??_

_Nami ya empezó a correr, cuando un destello hizo que se parara de golpe._

_Allí, estaba Luffy._

_Nami: Luffy?_

_Luffy: Ah! Nami? (Sonriendo) Que haces aquí?_

_Nami: Eso misma quiero saber yo, no, un momento, estoy soñando -.-'_

_Luffy: Aaaah… (Con cara de no empanarse)_

_Nami: Y que haces en mi sueño?_

_Luffy: Tú sabrás, es tu sueño no? Como es que sueñas en mi?_

_Nami: (Le pega una torta) ESTÚPIDO!!! No lo entiendo!!!_

_Luffy: Porque me pegas?_

_A lo lejos:_

_Luffyyyyyyyyy!!!_

_Nami: Esa voz? (Mirando a Luffy) Ah! Dónde está tu sombrero, Luffy?  
Luffy: Lo tiene ella… (Con una sonrisa y mirando a la silueta que se acercaba corriendo)_

_Nami: Pero… ella…_

_La sombra se hace visible… y parece ser…_

_Nami: Vivi? Porque tú, aquí? Yo? (La pobre no sabía que pensar)_

_Vivi: Pegaste a Luffy-San? _

_Luffy: Ah! Vivi no te preocupes! Me acostumbré a sus golpes! _

_Vivi: Pero aún así, estás bien, no?  
Luffy: Claro!!   
Nami: Porque… esto… el sombrero de Luffy? Si siempre lo lleva el, y no se lo deja a menos que…_

_Vivi: Es que Luffy-San y yo estamos prometidos! _

_Nami: Eh?... QUE!!!????? (Con cara de mala leche)_

_Luffy: No te acuerdas, en Arabasta? Prometimos volvernos a ver… y cuando lo hicieramos… Nos casaríamos! _

_Nami: Yo… no recuerdo nada de eso!… (Con desesperación)  
Luffy: Vaya, no recuerdas?_

_Nami: No me suena que hayáis dicho eso… Ni que tuvierais esa relación! (todavía con los ojos completamente abiertos…)  
Luffy: Pues es la verdad…_

_Vivi: Sí, bueno, adiós, Nami-San _

_Los dos se van desvaneciendo en otro destello abrazados y besándose…_

_Una lágrima no puede evitar caer desde su ojo…_

_Nami: LUFFYYYY!!!!!! PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE??_

_Luffy: Lo dije delante de todos, y tu ni te inmutaste…_

_Nami: ES MENTIRA! NI SIQUIEA SABES LO QUE SIENTO!_

_Luffy: Y Que sientes?_

_Nami se quedó parada…_

_Nami: Yo… yo… (Empezó a llorar) No… No lo sé! (Ya gritando y agachándose)_

_Luffy: Si no lo sabes…_

_Nami: Desde cuando tú eres tan maduro, Luffy?! Tú no eres el Luffy que conozco! (llorando)_

_Luffy: A no? Bueno, pues he de hacerte saber, que lo siento mucho, pero, yo quiero a Vivi, y gobernaremos Arabasta…_

_Nami: Y EL ONE PIECE? Y TU SUEÑO?_

_Luffy: Me convertiré en el rey de los piratas, y gobernaré Arabasta al mismo tiempo…  
Nami: Y SHANKS??_

_Luffy: Le devolveré el sombrero cuando me convierta en el rey de los piratas…  
Nami: Pero… Pero… _

_Luffy: Eso ya no importa…_

_Vivi: Luffy-San…  
Luffy: Tranquila, venga vamos!_

_Se vuelven a abrazar y desaparecen completamente…_

_Nami sintió un enorme dolor dentro de ella… se quedó petrificada de rodillas al suelo, llorando mucho, mucho, mucho… sin embargo… era por Luffy, todo este dolor?_

_Nami seguía llorando._

_Nami: Soy fuerte, no dejaré que algo así me abata… yo conseguiré crear el mapa del mundo… Y seré feliz…no… no… (Con la mirada baja) NO PODRÉ SERLO SI EL NO ESTÁ CONMIGO!!! _

Nami: UGHJ!!!!!

_Nami despertó bruscamente, al tocarse la cara, todavía recorrían pequeñas lágrimas. Tenía los ojos húmedos, y estaba sudando mucho…  
_

Nami: Porque he soñado algo así…??

_Mirando por la ventana… _

Nami: Todavía es muy temprano… Todavía no puedo creerlo, porque habré soñado en algo tan cruel como eso? Y porque me he sentido así? Bueno eso no importa.

_Se pone una cinta en la cabeza y se pone ha continuar un mapa que tenía empezado…_

_Empezaba a salir el sol…_

_Cuando todos se levantaron…_

_Nami no salió del cuarto ni para desayunar…_

_Robin entró a su habitación._

Robin: Que te pasa, navegante?

Nami: Ehr? Que?  
Robin: Estabas mirando a las arañas o continuando un mapa?… (Con cara extrañada)

Nami: EL MAPA, el MAPA! (Es decir, que estaba haciendo todo lo contrario)

Robin: Sanji me ha pedido que te avise de que el desayuno ya hace rato que está en la mesa…

Nami: Ya… Pero es que no tengo mucha hambre tampoco…

Robin: Vamos, que si no después te encontrarás mal…

Nami: Bueno… está bien…

_Nami a su paso llega a la cocina donde allí está… ¿Os lo imagináis?_

_Nami al verle recibió una puñalada al corazón…_

_Se quedó petrificada, se quedó en la puerta mirándolo fijamente con miedo, y empezó a sudar… era como si… como si sus piernas no respondieran, como si hubiese olvidado el saber caminar…_

Nami: Lu… Luffy…

Luffy: (Con carne a la boca) muh? Hola! Buenos días! Nami! Has tardado al llegar!

Sanji: Nami-Swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!! Toma! Aquí tu desayuno! Que te dormiste!!!

Nami: Gracias, pero ponme menos, que no tengo mucha hambre…

Sanji: Oh, vaya, bueno de acuerdo  
Chopper: Te encuentras mal? Te duele el estómago?  
Nami: No, tranquilo, simplemente no tengo mucha hambre…  
Chopper: Bueno…  
Usopp: No pareces tener buena cara…

Zoro: No dormiste bien?

Sanji: Dejadla ya en paz, pesados!!!

Nami: Estoy bien, gracias ''Pero… el no me ha preguntado…''

Robin: Navegante…

Nami: Eh… que?  
Robin: Me dejas entrar? Es que me tapas la puerta…  
Nami: AH! Si lo siento mucho!!

_Se aparta muy nerviosa…_

Luffy: Que pasa? Estás extraña…

Nami: No… nada…

_Las piernas de Nami deseaban salir corriendo hacia fuera, pero su consciencia le decía que no tenía porque… que se tranquilizara…_

_Nami se sentó al fin en la mesa, delante de Luffy…_

_Comió muy poquito cuando, decidió levantar su rostro para ver el de Luffy (Todos miraban a Nami entre, sorprendidos y preocupados)_

_Nami que estaba mirando a Luffy… Se lo miró bien y llevaba puesto el sombrero, en ese momento no pudo evitar reír mucho… (De vergüenza que tenía)_

Luffy: Que pasa? He hecho algo raro?

Nami: No…jajaja (Riendo)  
Usopp: Que te parece tan gracioso? (Con cara sorprendida)

Nami: No es nada… jaja  
Franky: Pues que curioso.

_Nami se levantó dejó su plato en la pica, y salió medio corriendo y con la mirada baja a cubierta…_

Robin: Le saltó una lágrima…

Zoro: Tanta gracia le dio Luffy?  
Sanji: Pues no entiendo que tiene de Luffy tan divertido… Yo quiero que sonría así al verme a mi… (Con cascadas)

Luffy: Hmmm (Se quedó mirando la puerta, de donde salió Nami)

_Mientras en cubierta…_

Nami: ''como he podido ser tan tonta? En serio me sorprendo a mi misma! Ésta noche he llorado por algo que no ha pasado! Me he preocupado por algo que no tengo nada que ver!! Porque me he sentido así? Y si eso pasara de verdad… yo… No, no, no, no! Yo no siento nada por ese imbécil! Él es infantil! Inocente!... Lo contrario que yo… También es fuerte… es amable… es muy bueno… confía en las personas… además es tan mono…Yo…Yo…''

_En ese momento, de repente una mano en su espalda…_

Luffy: Nami! Me puedes explicar que te pasó?

Nami: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ///////////// UUU (Pegó un grito enormísimo al estar pensando en EL y que ÉL mismo le metiera un susto mientras que pensaba en EL, únicamente en EL!)

_Todos salieron a cubierta escopeteados_

Sanji: QUE TE PASA NAMI-SWAN?

_Todos se quedaron así O.O al ver la panorámica…_

_Nami con las rodillas al suelo y con cascadas en los ojos con una cara muerta de pánico mientras Luffy estaba atrás suyo levantado con una mano medio levantada, la que tenía apoyada al hombro de Nami._

Usopp: jajajaj! Menuda escenita!

Zoro: Jajaja! Menudo susto le pegaste!  
Franky: Vamos, no es bueno reírse de la gente ''Jajaja!'' 

_Nami salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se cerró con pestillo…_

Nami: ''Dios! Que me está pasando? Sólo por un sueño he de estar así? No puedo mirarle a la cara, no puedo estar cerca de él…''

_Se sienta detrás de la otra parte de la puerta…_

Nami: ''Nunca pensé que sentiría algo así jamás…'' Que me está pasando…?

_Mientras en cubierta Sanji le pega una patada a Luffy…_

Luffy: PERO PORQUE ME PEGAS????  
Sanji: QUE LE HICISTE A NAMI-SWAN??

Luffy: NO LE HICE NADA DE NADA!

Usopp: Para mi que se asustó ella solita…

Luffy: Tiene razón! Yo solo le pregunté que le pasaba y se ve que la he asustado, pero no tenía porque asustarse tanto…

Zoro: Está rara…

Robin: Me parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes…  
Franky: Si, no sabía que habían estos líos, hace poco no se comportaba así…  
Luffy: Que líos?  
Chopper: Eso, es que algo va mal?  
Robin: No exactamente…

Sanji: ESO! NO PASA NADA! Solo debe encontrarse maal… me parece que voy a verla…

Zoro: En serio es buena idea? Creo que te va a dar una caricia de las suyas… (_O sea, una ostia xD_)

Sanji: No me importa, mi querida Nami-Swan… yo la ayudaré!

_Sanji se dirige hacia el cuarto de Nami…_

Luffy: Yo también quiero ir a verla!!! …

Zoro: Porque?  
Luffy: No lo sé… Algo me dice que está así por mi culpa…

Chopper: Y eso?  
Luffy: Ni idea…

Robin: Puede ser…

Usopp: En serio crees eso? ¬¬


	2. Capítulo 2

Sanji: Nami-San?

Nami: Sa…Sanji-kun?

Sanji: Puedes abrirme?

Nami: … Puedo…

Sanji: Entonces me abres?

Nami: …Que quieres?

Sanji: Déjame hablar… por favor…

Nami: Estoy bien…

Sanji: No lo estás…  
Nami: Que si…  
Sanji: Si estás bien, entonces, déjame pasar…

Nami: … Está bien…

_Nami se sienta en la silla del escritorio y Sanji en su cama…_

Sanji: Haber, cuéntame…

**(N/A: No me peguéis ahora eh… Digo que es un LuffyxNami!! XDD)**

Nami: ''No estoy segura pero…'' Sanji… Tú… que…

Sanji: Te veo preocupada

Nami: Que ves en mi?

Sanji: O.OU… (Realmente sorprendido) Nami… que te pasa…?  
Nami: No respondes a mi pregunta…

Sanji: Eres una chica muy guapa… eres valiente, fuerte, decidida…

Nami: Pero sé sincero con todo por favor…

Sanji: Bueno… Quizás tu arrogancia a veces, y tu egoísmo… Tu mala uva…

_Nami le pega un tortazo_

Sanji: pero pese a eso, a mi me gustas mucho Nami, eres una chica que se hace valorar, y que en fondo lo darías todo por nosotros… Y sé que ni todo el dinero que te diesen, podría compararse con nosotros… no es cierto?

Nami: (deprimida) Ojala… él me viese así… (Entre susurros)

Sanji: Decías?  
Nami: Nada… entonces para ti… soy especial? O soy como cualquier otra mujer…?

Sanji: Nami… Tu eres muy especial, aunque me gusten las mujeres, tu eres la primera en todo… No te gana nadie…

Nami: Ni Robin? ¬¬

Sanji: (Desplomado) NOO!!! /// A ti te conocí primero…

Nami: Ah, ya, así que era eso…

Sanji: No te sientes especial?  
Nami: No en ese sentido… Sanji… Sé que soy especial…

Sanji: … Nami… Te gusta alguien de a bordo? (Se estaba aguantando las cascadas) 

_Como Sanji dio en el clavo, y Nami empezó a llorar de verdad._

Nami: No lo sé…  
Sanji: Esto va en serio, Nami, no sufras, quien es?

Nami: No te lo … voy… a decir…  
Sanji: No le haré nada, te juro que te ayudaré en lo que pueda… aunque no sea yo…  
Nami: …

Sanji: Confía en mi Nami, sé que sabes hacerlo…

Nami: Luffy….

Sanji: Ugh?  
Nami: Me siento así por Luffy (Casi a gritos, llorando)  
Sanji: Por… Luffy?  
Nami: No sé porque… pero solo me siento mal a su lado, me pongo nerviosísima… Por un maldito sueño que he tenido que salían, el y Vivi…

Sanji: Un sueño, con él y Vivi¿?

Nami: Sí… Desde esta noche he empezado a sentirme así… Aunque después de todo, antes alguna vez me ocurrió, estando a su lado…

Sanji: … Nami… entonces… tú… te… has…  
Nami: No lo sé, tengo miedo de hacerlo…

Sanji: Pero, porque Luffy?  
Nami: Luffy… él… es… Inocente, es un payaso, es… imbécil…

Sanji: …

Nami: Pero… es valiente, amable, fuerte, protector, y es guapo! (entre pequeñas lágrimas)  
Sanji: Te has enamorado de… Luffy?  
Nami: … No pronuncies esa palabra tan pronto, Sanji… quiero pedirte un favor…

Sanji: Lo que sea por ayudarte…

Nami: Si en realidad lo que siento es amor por él… por favor Sanji… Podrías salir conmigo? (llorando mucho)

_Sanji no pudo evitar las lágrimas_

Sanji: Sí…  
Nami: Aunque en realidad no sintiera amor por ti?

Sanji: He dicho que te ayudaría en todo, no?

Nami: Eres demasiado bueno conmigo…

Sanji: Nami. (Con mirada seria)

Nami: … Sanji…

Sanji: Aunque me digas que si te enamoras de Luffy saldrás conmigo, no deseo que te enamores de él por ese motivo…

Nami: Que? Que…quieres… decir?  
Sanji: Yo quiero lo mejor para ti, y se que eso te dolería mucho, pero no es tarde para rendirse…   
Nami: Sanji?...

Sanji: Nunca sabes lo que él va a sentir por ti, si no se lo dices.  
Nami: Vivi… a él le gusta Vivi…

Sanji: Porque lo hayas visto en sueños, no quiere decir que esa visión sea real…

Nami: No importa… quiero lo mejor para el y para mi… Así que no le diré nada… intentaré comportarme como si no hubiese pasado nada…

Sanji: Nami…

Nami: Pero aún así… Quiero salir contigo si eso pasase… porque así… No pensaría en Luffy, y haría un esfuerzo para enamorarme de ti! Aunque me dieran años! Sé que lo conseguiría!...

_Sanji la abraza con fuerza y llorando…_

Sanji: Ya te dije que quiero ayudarte, y si eso es lo que quieres, lo tendrás…

Nami: Sanji…

Sanji: Tranquilízate… 

_Sanji está en la puerta para marcharse…_

Nami: Sanji…

Sanji: Dime?

Nami: Muchísimas gracias (con pocas lágrimas en los ojos)

Sanji:

_Y se marcha…_

Nami: En el fondo… es muy buen chico… pero no se compara con Luffy… estaré enamorada?... tengo miedo el saber la respuesta…

--

Luffy: SANJI!!!! YA ESTÁ? Está curada?

Sanji: Se ha tranquilizado un poco…

Chopper: se siente mejor?  
Robin: Como hiciste, para que se tranquilizara?

Zoro: Buf! No quiero ni imaginármelo, con lo manazas que es este…

Sanji: RETIRA LO DICHO! CABEZA LECHUGA!!

Franky: Entonces que hiciste?

Sanji: Hablé… con ella

Usopp: Y que le pasa?

Sanji: Juré no decir nada (Y le hizo una mirada glaciar a Luffy)

_Acto seguido marcha a la cocina…_

Luffy: No se porque pero eso me ha sonado a una punzante mirada glaciar… oo

Usopp: Así? Yo diría que te lo ha parecido…

Robin: Tendrás algo que ver? Capitán?

Luffy: No lo sé! Algo tendré que haber hecho,… Pero que pasa si no has hecho nada?  
Franky: Quizás es eso…

Luffy: SOY INOCENTE! (Con cara de mala uva)

_Se sienta en la cabeza del león con morritos…_

Zoro: Vaya, vaya…  
Robin: Más tarde iré yo a hablar con Nami…

Zoro: Para que?

Robin: Pues para ayudarla Zoro

Zoro: Ah… ya claro ¬///¬

Franky: En fin otra pareja de desmadrados…

_Se marcha hacia dentro…_

Zoro: Pareja de desmadrados? PERO QUE TE HAS CREÍDO? VEN AQUÍ!

Robin: No te pongas así, Zoro, no es una cosa tan extraña tampoco…

Chopper: Pobre de mí… alguien quiere decirme que pasa?? U  
Usopp: Si te consuela de algo, yo tampoco me estoy enterando de gran cosa…


	3. Capítulo 3

_-- Más tarde, a la hora de cenar…_

_Todo era silencio… En especial Nami, que ni siquiera comía… _

_Tenia la mirada baja siempre…_

_Ni Luffy comía de su manera tan voraz, al ver a todos sus nakamas como deprimidos… Pero en especial, todos miraban entorno a Nami… Que a él, por supuesto también le preocupaba… _

Luffy: Nami… porque no comes?

_Nami no se atreve ni a mirarle a la cara… No le contestó tampoco…_

Luffy: Nami, te estoy hablando…

_Todos miraban esa escena tan poco inusual…_

_Luffy se hartó de que Nami no le dijera nada, así que se levantó para ir hacia ella y mirarle a los ojos._

Luffy: Nami… me estás preocupando, nunca antes estabas así…

Nami: (Tenía sus ojos fijos en el) Pues no te preocupes tanto (intentando disimular)

_A Sanji le dolía verla sufrir de esa manera…_

_Acto seguido Nami se soltó de las manos de Luffy y se fue de la cocina para ir a su habitación…_

Luffy: Nami! Esper…

_Robin lo sujetó con sus brazos…_

Luffy: Robin… porque?

Robin: Ten paciencia, ni ella sabe lo que le pasa…

Luffy: Me estoy enfadando con ella, me está hartando, si no me lo dice por las buenas…

_Sanji va hacia el y le pega una patada. Una pequeña lágrima se le cae por la mejilla._

_Robin lo soltó…_

Luffy: Porque me has vuelto a pegar!?

Sanji: NO SABES LO MAL QUE LO ESTÁ PASANDO? Y TU ENCIMA LA ANDAS AMENAZANDO!!

Luffy: No la amenazo solo que…

Sanji: SI NO TE LO DICE, SUS RAZONES TENDRÁ! DÉJALA EN PAZ YA! SI NO QUIERES QUE SE DEPRIMA MÁS!

Luffy: Si precisamente estoy así es porque ella, ME PREOCUPA y MUCHO! Quiero ayudarla, no quiero que sufra… ella es mi… NAKAMA!

_Nami no pudo evitar oír esas palabras de Luffy de tan alto que lo gritó… Se tapó con un cojín…_

Nami: ''Sólo como eso! Soy especial simplemente por esa palabra que nos une! Porque soy su NAKAMA!'' Luffy… (Llorando)

_En la cocina de nuevo…_

Chopper: Casi no ha comido…  
Robin: Voy a ir a verla, y no quiero que nadie me moleste…

Zoro: Tranquila que yo me voy a ir a dormir…

Usopp: Siempre durmiendo ¬.¬

Zoro: ALGUN PROBLEMA?

Robin: A mi me viene perfecto, espadachín

Zoro: ¬///¬ Pues genial…  
Sanji: Maldito insecto verde!  
Zoro: Quieres que el insecto te parta en dos?  
Sanji: Paso, igualmente este momento no es para pelearse por algo así…

Franky: Para que Sanji se comporte así… ha debido de pasar algo malo…

Chopper: Porque tiene que pasar esto?

Zoro: Después de todo, algún día tendría que pasar algo así -.-

_-- al rato…_

Robin: Nami… Entro, eh?

Nami: Robin… si, pasa…

_Se sientan las dos en la cama de Nami…_

Robin: Imagino lo que te ocurre… pero explícame…

Nami: No lo sé…

Robin: Es por culpa de nuestro capitán, entonces

Nami: PERO SI NO HE DICHO NADA TODAVÍA!!! (Con cara mosqueada)  
Robin: Tranquila, explícame como pasó, con mis conocimientos, te podré ayudar…

Nami: Bueno… Todo empezó… quizás… con un sueño que tuve esta noche…

Robin: Bien, dime, que soñaste?

Nami: EN Luffy y Vivi…

Robin: Hm, puede ser, y que pasaba en el sueño?  
Nami: (Con tristeza) Estaba sola, a oscuras, y de repente una luz enfoca a Luffy, me pongo contenta aunque no se lo diga, al verle, pero me sorprendo al ver que no lleva su sombrero… y entonces me dice que lo lleva ella… (Una lágrima cae) Me siento realmente mal, y cuando menos me lo espero me sueltan que se van a casar y que están enamorados, Luffy y ella me abandonan en la oscuridad…

Robin: Y lo dedujiste por el sombrero, que iba a ser mala cosa el sueño?  
Nami: Sí… porque es el tesoro más valioso que posee… ni el oro puede compararlo… Y solo se lo pone a las personas más valiosas para él… y Vivi… (Llorando)

Robin: Sientes celos de Vivi?  
Nami: No, ella es mi amiga… no le haría nunca nada… ella es nuestra Nakama, pero para Luffy es algo más…  
Robin: estás sacando las conclusiones, tu solita…

Nami: Que?

Robin: Yo no lo he visto pero… es cierto que Vivi llevó el sombrero de Luffy en Arabasta, y que estuvieron muy juntitos…

Nami: Lo ves? (Se pone a llorar en el cojín)

Robin: Pero… esto pasó después…  
Nami: Que?

Robin: Nami, no te preocupes, él no te compara con NADIE, para él eres única…

Nami: Lo sé… soy su navegante, no hay más… y su NAKAMA…

Robin: Nami… esto tampoco lo he vivido con vosotros pero me lo explicaron con detalle…

Nami: El que?

Robin: Arlong…

_Nami se quedó petrificada, en momento de shock durante varios instantes, donde aparecía su imagen de Luffy colocándole el sombrero… _

Robin: Esa fue la primera vez… que entregó a alguien su más preciado tesoro… Y… no te lo dejó para que no le estorbara… si no para demostrarte lo mucho que le importas…

Nami: Porque soy su Nakama…

Robin: Él me dijo que era la primera vez que sentía ganas de matar a alguien…  
Nami: Que?  
Robin: Que realmente le sentó muy mal que te pusieras a llorar de esa manera… y quiso ayudarte, si aún así perdía la vida… sólo por ti… Y esto… lo dijo él de sus propias palabras…

Nami: De verdad?

Robin: Claro , mira, es cierto que Vivi llevó su sombrero en Arabasta, pero también para animarla un poco, y para que se diera cuenta que la ayudaríamos entre todos…

Nami: Yo… (Con lágrimas)  
Robin: Y otra cosa … Cuando no quiere que se le estropee el sombrero… a quien se lo da, antes que a nadie?

Nami: A… A… a mi… es cierto, siempre acabo con el sombrero yo… y eso hace que me sienta muy bien… (Llorando)  
Robin: Si tanto valora ese sombrero, que lo has dicho tu misma, solo le deja a personas especiales, tú entonces debes ser la más especial…

Nami: Robin, muchas gracias, pero esto no está comprobado… Sigo pensando… que igualmente, la relación de Luffy y Vivi cuajaba mas… además Luffy lloraba, lloraba por Vivi…   
Robin: Crees que no lo haría si fueras tu?

Nami: No lo sé… lo estoy pasando fatal…

Robin: entonces e sido de ayuda, Navegante?

Nami: Si, me has hecho entender algo…

Robin: Lo imagino

Nami: Que estoy muy enamorada de Luffy, aunque quiera negarlo…

Robin: que tengas suerte…

Nami: No la voy a tener, yo no sirvo para Luffy, somos día y noche… Sigo pensando que le gusta Vivi, además eso causaría problemas… (Se pone a llorar mucho)

_Nami se abrazó a Robin y estuvo muchísimo rato llorando y llorando, Robin se sentía mal, al ver a su amiga llorar tanto por el sentimiento que más dolía en el mundo, el amor… Nami estaba perdida por Luffy, y sabía que NUNCA tendría posibilidad de_ _estar junto a el… Porque según ella él no le quería y estaba enamorado de Vivi, aunque también creía que no era suficientemente buena, como para que él le correspondiera…_

_-- A la noche…_

_Nami volvió a tener otra pesadilla, los días pasaban, Nami no comía, no dirigía la palabra a Luffy, y también pensaba decírselo a Sanji… pero también tenía miedo, aunque por las miradas que Sanji le lanzaba… Nami pensaba que ya lo dedujo… Nami cada vez se encontraba peor… hasta a veces le daban arcadas… cada vez que veía a Luffy sentía como cuchillos en su corazón… Pero ella era fuerte, muy fuerte… o al menos eso creía, porque cada vez se sentía más débil… ni el dinero que tenía guardado, ese oro… eso parecía importarle cada vez menos… _

_Cada vez que Luffy la veía así, notaba escalofríos en el… Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, se sentía impedido, por sus compañeros, ¿Le prohibían hablar con su Navegante?_

_--A la tarde, cuando todos estaban haciendo sus faenas, cada uno en una habitación diferente… _

_Nami salió a tomar la fresca, ya que sabía que si iba a la cama, tendría otra pesadilla de él y de Vivi, a veces pensaba en lo que le dijo Robin, ''y si es cierto?'', ''mejor no me hago ilusiones, que sé que no tengo posibilidad alguna''_

_Notó como una miraba se concentraba en ella…_

_Era Luffy…_

Luffy: Ahora que no tengo a nadie que me impida el paso…

_Nami sentía miedo…_

Luffy: Podremos hablar… (Cara seria)

Nami: Yo…

_Nami se sentía fatal, notaba su cuerpo caliente, empezaba a ver a Luffy borroso, a sudar, los nervios podían con ella…_

Luffy: Te molesto?  
Nami: Yo… no…  
Luffy: Porque te comportas así conmigo…?

_Luffy le agarra del brazo bastante enfadado…_

Luffy: Estoy sufriendo mucho, lo sabías?  
Nami: no sabes lo que es sufrir…  
Luffy: Pero, Nami, yo te…

Nami: No me digas más… (Cada vez le veía menos)

Luffy: He de decirte lo que pienso sobre el tema no? Acaso no estás mal por eso?  
Nami: No…  
Luffy: No comes, no piensas en dinero, no haces mapas, solo te encierras a tu habitación, y no me digas a que hacer porque me lo imagino!  
Nami: No es verdad… (Estaba nerviosísima)  
Luffy: Y sabes que ver o sentirte llorar, es de las cosas que más daño me hacen en el mundo!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gritando)  
Nami: NO SOLO CONMIGO TE SIENTES MAL!! (Ya harta de sufrir)  
Luffy: Nami? (Sorprendido)

_Nami se le suelta de la mano se voltea para darle la espalda… y avanza un poco…_

Nami: Sólo por ser tu Nakama, cierto?  
Luffy: Tu eres mas que eso, Nami! Para mí eres especial! Y no solo por ser mi Nakama!

_Pero Nami perdió el control y cayó al suelo, por lo que la última frase no la escuchó muy bien, no sabía si se lo había imaginado, o eran ciertas, esas palabras… Se desmayó… Cayó desplomada al suelo con muchísima fiebre…_

Luffy: NAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIERDA!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Capítulo 4

--

Nami: Donde…?  
Robin: Menos mal…  
Sanji: Nami… como estás?

Usopp: Nos tenías muy preocupados! Hace rato que no te despertabas!!

_Nami estaba recostada a su habitación…_

Chopper: Te encuentras mejor?  
Nami: Ahora que lo dices… Quizás un poco, gracias Chopper   
Chopper: Esa fiebre se te ha causado, gracias al no comer Nami… la falta de alimento a trastornado tu cuerpo!

Nami: Lo siento…

Chopper: Pero parecías débil… más de lo normal…  
Robin: Eso es porque su consciencia no esta bien…

Usopp: Al menos agradécele a Luffy que te trajera!

Nami: Luffy?

Zoro: A sido el, el que te ha puesto en la cama, y el que nos ha avisado a todos… Ahora parece que está deprimido… No se mueve de su sitio y tiene la mirada ida…

Nami: hm…

Robin: Te desmayaste delante de él, no?  
Nami: Sí…

Sanji: Y llorabas…

Nami: Lo siento…

Chopper: Tómate esto! (Dándole medicinas)

Nami: (después de tomarlas) Gracias Chopper  
Chopper: Ya sabes, yo quiero ayudarte, no estás muy fina, descansa un poco, y lo que tienes que hacer después de despertarte es comer! Que no se te olvide!

Nami: Si… (Esto lo dijo un poco mas deprimente)

_Se quedan en silencio un rato…_

_Pero cierto moreno aparece por la puerta…_

Luffy: Podéis… dejarnos a solas? 

Todos: Claro…

_Abandonan la habitación, y Luffy la cierra…_

Luffy: Esto se ha acabado Nami… 

_Nami se tapa media cara con la manta…_

Nami: Esto… gracias por traerme aquí…  
Luffy: No te iba a dejar al suelo, digo yo… (Todavía no se le bajó la mirada enfadada)

Nami: ''Esto es el fin.., Dios…'' …

Luffy: Nami… No puedo aguantar más…

Nami: Luffy… Tu sombrero… (Decidida a hablar, pero con la manta todavía cubriéndole la boca)  
Luffy: Que pasa con él?  
Nami: Tu a que personas se lo dejas?  
Luffy: A las más importantes…

Nami: A todos nosotros?

Luffy: Seguramente…

Nami: Ah,, ya… (Deprimiéndose)

Luffy: Porque estás así,? Yo no me entero de mucho, pero al menos quiero que me lo expliques…  
Nami: ''Iré al grano…'' Luffy… que sientes por… Vivi?

Luffy: Vivi? A que viene eso ahora? Ella ya no está…

Nami: te has olvidado de ella? (Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza)

Luffy: NO! NUNCA ME OLVIDARÉ DE ELLA! 

_Nami giró el cuerpo hacia otro lado, para no ver la cara de Luffy, (Que estaba sentado a su lado)…_

Nami: Entiendo, ella es importante…

Luffy: Sí, lo es, mucho…

_A Nami le empezaban a doler mucho esas palabras… si al final iba a ser que estaban enamorados realmente…_

Nami: Lo sentí cuando cuidabas de ella en Arabasta…  
Luffy: Nami?

Nami: porque le dejaste el sombrero a ella… /// (disimulando, por dentro su corazón estaba ahogado)  
Luffy: Es cierto. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella, si no, no podía estar tranquilo…

Nami: Entonces… Te gusta Vivi? (esa pregunta le dolió en el alma)

_Y la respuesta de él, ni se lo pensó…_

Luffy: Si, ella me gusta mucho… Es muy especial…

_Nami, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba derramando lágrimas, y, aún, cuando oyó esas palabras se volvió a desmayar…_

_Más Luffy no acabó la frase…_

Luffy: … Pero no se iguala a lo que me gustas tú, Nami… Tu eres mas importante… Eh… Nami?? NAMI?? TE HAS QUEDADO DORMIDA? LA FIEBRE HA SUBIDO! CHOPPEEEEEEEEER!!!!

_Antes de salir corriendo a buscar a su doctor… sacó el sombrero de su cabeza, y lo puso al lado de la cama de Nami… _

_Y cuando abandonó el cuarto, Nami empezó a llorar inconscientemente y a abrazar el sombrero de paja…_

_-- Ya de noche_

_Chopper dijo que no sabía porque de repente empezó a subirle la fiebre, pero que posiblemente, al día siguiente estaría mejor si comía… Todos estaban ya muy preocupados… _

_Nami se despertó de nuevo, se vio abrazada al sombrero de paja, y creyó que era por eso que no tubo una pesadilla, se encontraba mejor, pese a que Luffy le había dado ''calabazas'' (Ya que la última parte de la frase no la pudo escuchar) pensaba que ya nada tenía sentido, pensó en lo que le dijo a Sanji, pero ahora estaba demasiado mal, como para hacer sufrir de esa manera al pobre Sanji, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que sintiera ella…_

_Nami a esas tantas de la noche… fue dirigida a la cocina…_

_Abrió un cajón… y vio un cuchillo muy afilado…_

Nami: ''Quizás si me lo clavo, acabará todo, mi sufrimiento… TODO'' Así Sanji, tendrá mi sangre como recuerdo… Estará feliz de que mi sangre se bañe con uno de sus cuchillos…

_Nami estaba dispuesta clavárselo haciendo sus últimas lágrimas, se lo iba a clavar directamente al corazón… cuando…_

_Un brazo se lo impidió…_

Luffy: Has llegado ya muy lejos… 

_Nami quedó petrificada… _

Luffy: Después de todo, no es la primera vez que impido que te claves un cuchillo… verdad?

Nami: Lu… Luffy…

_Luffy la cogió bruscamente, le besó, y la abrazó muy pero que muy fuerte, haciendo que el cuchillo que tenía Nami entre las manos se le cayera al suelo…_

_Nami notó el beso, sin embargo, estaría jugando con ella? Él amaba a Vivi, no?_

Luffy: No puedo más, Nami… PORQUE CREES LO QUE NO ÉS? Durante este tiempo que has estado así de mal… he empezado a sentir cosas nuevas, ni con Vivi antes las había sentido… Nami… Deseo… hacerte feliz…

_Nami apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Luffy llorando desesperadamente… _

Luffy: Es cierto que Vivi es muy especial…

_Pero Nami al oír eso quiso separarse para no oír lo que venía después… Estaba tan fuerte abrazada con el, que no podía salir…_

Luffy: ESCÚCHAME! NUNCA QUIERES ESCUCHARME… NAMI… YO… YO…

_Nami no quería escuchar como le decía que amaba a Vivi…_

Luffy: TE QUIERO, NAMI! COMO A NADIE! NO SOLO COMO MI NAKAMA QUE ERES, ERES LA PERSONA A LA QUE MAS QUIERO EN TODO EL MUNDO! DARÍA MI VIDA POR TI, MAS QUE POR NADIE!

_Nami intentó mirarle el rostro… cuando consiguió verlo… Luffy estaba llorando desconsoladamente…_

Nami: Lu… Luffy… es eso cierto…? Pensé…  
Luffy: Pensabas que quería a Vivi… Pues no… Es cierto que yo la aprecio mucho, pero no como a ti… ella es diferente, a ella la quiero como a todos mis Nakamas, pero a ti, a parte de cómo buena Nakama mía que eres, Te quiero por lo que eres…

Nami: Luffy… Yo pensé que no me corresponderías nunca, y por eso quise, quise…

Luffy: no vuelvas ha hacer eso, si llegas ha hacer eso, iba a ir yo detrás tirándome al agua…

Nami: No…

_Luffy deja de abrazarla con tanta fuerza a soltarla para ver su rostro… ambos lloraban… pero sería… de ¿felicidad?_

Nami: Estaremos juntos siempre, verdad?  
Luffy: Ahora no habrá quien me separe de ti! (una sonrisa cubierta de lágrimas)

Nami: Que feliz que soy ahora… he estado a punto de matarme…

Luffy: No pienses en eso ahora…

Nami: Sí… lo siento…

_Vuelven a besarse…_

_Se van los dos juntos al cuarto de Nami…_

_Bueno Nami se acostó en su cama, pero directamente Luffy se metió con ella…_

Nami: QUE HACES!? (Volvemos a la rutina)

Luffy: Así te vigilo… (Con una sonrisa)  
Nami: De acuerdo, pero no te precipites, como me toques…

Luffy: yo solo quiero estar contigo, si no quieres nada, no te lo voy a dar por la fuerza…

Nami: O///o bueno, vale…

Luffy: Buenas noches, Nami…

_Luffy le da un besito en la frente y duermen juntos…_

_Los demás estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta…_

Sanji: TTTT… Nami… que feliz soy…  
Robin: Que bien que se arregló todo…

Franky: Una parejita en el barco, eh?  
Zoro: Sabía que pasaría eso…

Usopp: Yo también quiero sentirme un día así…  
Chopper: Vaya, no entendí que pasó, pero bueno, el caso es que va todo bien, no?

Robin: A partir de ahora las cosas cambiarán…

_Al día siguiente…_

Nami: IDIOTA!! (Le pega un porrazo)  
Luffy: Pero no hice nada malo!!! (Con un chichón)  
Chopper: Vaya se ha recuperado completamente, es increíble…

Zoro: Y estos dos, se quieren?

Nami: Bueno, esta te la paso (le da un beso en el chichón **N/A: Parece la mama xDD**)

Luffy: Bueno ¬¬…

Nami: Ah, va, sabes perdonar no?

Luffy: Como no voy a perdonarte a ti!

Nami: Jjijiji

Usopp: Ahora si, parecen la pareja tonta -.-

Nami & Luffy: Decías? (Mirada asesina)  
Usopp: nada! Nada! Que hacéis muy buena pareja, hombre!!  
Zoro: Si tu lo dices…

Robin: Ya queda menos para la siguiente isla…

_Todos se ponen a mirar el mar fijo hacia donde viene su siguiente destino… En esos momentos, Luffy y Nami se miraron, y se besaron, aunque sólo Sanji se inmutó de eso, en el fondo se sintió feliz de que Nami lo fuera… Pero en fin, no podía sentirse un poco mal… y si quizás Robin? Nah, mejor prefiero no pensar en ello al menos hasta que lleguemos a la siguiente isla…_

**VAMOS!!!!**

_**FIN**_


End file.
